Vous et moi sur le Trône
by LonelyD
Summary: Petyr veut monter sur le Trône, mais Sansa n'est pas la seule à Winterfell à pouvoir faire son bonheur. / Post-6x10.


Fandom : Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Personnages, couples : Petyr Baelish, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, léger Petyr/Sansa.

Rating : K.

Genre : Romance/Parody.

Note : l'idée n'est pas la mienne, elle est de mon copain/bêta-lecteur avec qui nous regardions la fin de la saison 6. Lorsque Petyr annonce à Sansa ses plans, qu'il souhaite monter sur le Trône avec elle à ses côtés, il m'a balancé, après qu'elle lui ait foutu un vent, que Petyr allait maintenant s'attaquer à Jon. Ça m'a fait mourir de rire. Voici le texte qui adapte cette idée. C'est une petite parodie de Petyr que mon bêta-lecteur a approuvé et qui se déroule durant l'épisode 6x10. J'espère qu'elle vous amusera autant que moi, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

Son cœur bat la chamade et il sait que si elle l'interrompt il ne parviendra pas à venir à bout de ses mots qu'il tourne et retourne dans sa tête depuis des semaines – ce dont il rêve jour et nuit.

– Je n'ai qu'une vision en tête, celle de moi sur le Trône de Fer, vous à mes côté, déclare-t-il.

La surprise et l'incompréhension se lisent sur ce visage si parfait – si semblable et pourtant si différent de celui de Catelyn. Elle n'a plus été si proche depuis un long moment, un trop long moment.

Petyr se penche vers elle et voudrait conclure par un baiser. Le goût de ses lèvres roses est encore sur sa bouche. Il le sent dans ses plus terribles moments de solitude et lui donne la force de continuer. Elle est son but et sa raison d'être – elle est devenue son phare dans la nuit noire.

Elle le coupe dans son élan.

– C'est une belle image, déclare-t-elle.

Mais elle s'éloigne avant même que Petyr ait eu le temps de dire un mot. Elle le plante là, dans le silence du bois sacré, seule avec sa déclaration d'amour déçue.

Il se laisse tomber sur une racine.

Sansa ne l'aime pas, elle ne l'a probablement jamais aimé. Tous ses projets, toute sa vie ont pourtant été organisés tout autour d'elle. Pourra-t-il seulement s'en remettre ?

La neige se met alors à tomber. Les premiers flocons fondent sur ses vêtements, aussi éphémères que ses propres sentiments. Enveloppé dans ce cocon blanc et protecteur, il en oublie ses peines, balayées par le froid. Le Nord est stable et sûr, il ne lui ressemble en rien et c'est peut-être pourquoi il le fascine tant.

Il lève ses yeux vers le château. Sansa n'est pas seule à Winterfell à pouvoir faire son bonheur.

.

A l'angle d'un couloir les voix lui parviennent, fortes et claires. Il reconnaît celles du Chevalier Oignon, des Sauvageons – dont l'accent effroyable lui écorche les oreilles – et de Jon Snow, le bâtard de Winterfell, le futur du Nord.

Il reste dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement et attend que le groupe se disperse. Il suit d'un pas discret Jon Snow qui se dirige vers la chambre partagée par Ned et Catelyn – sa tendre Catelyn – Stark. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, sorti de l'ombre et droit comme un piquet. Jon s'immobilise brusquement devant la chambre du défunt seigneur de Winterfell. Il l'a entendu.

Jon Snow le fixe de ses yeux sombres et austères. Petyr doit faire preuve d'intelligence et de ruse s'il veut briser la carapace de cet homme.

– Excusez-moi, mon seigneur. Je n'ai pas voulu vous effrayer.

Jon Snow, stoïque, ne répond pas. Il le regarde maintenant droit dans les yeux et sonde son âme. Petyr ouvre grand les bras, c'est une invitation. Son cœur est ouvert sur tous ses secrets, même les plus obscurs.

Il avance, la voix rauque de Jon l'interrompt :

– Que voulez-vous, Lord Baelish ? Je vous promets que si vous touchez à ma sœur …

– Je ne suis pas là pour votre sœur, annonce Petyr, d'une voix sûre. Je pensais que vous auriez su ce que je veux.

– Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-il.

Le ton agressif des Stark se fit sentir dans ces quelques mots. Jon Snow obtiendrait ce qu'il veut, par la force s'il le faudrait – Ramsay Bolton en avait fait les frais.

– A chaque fois que je dois faire face à une décision je ferme mes yeux et vois la même image. A chaque fois que je dois considérer une action, je me demande si cette action pourra m'aider à faire de cette image une réalité et je n'agis que si la réponse est oui.

Jon plisse les yeux et avance, une fois encore. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il n'est pas si grand, mais large et sa stature déjà royale le surplombe. Il est fait pour régner. Petyr recule pour lui montrer à la fois toute la déférence dont il est capable. Il ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant. Il doit lui faire comprendre qu'il dévoile l'un de ses plus lourds secrets et il n'y a que par son regard qu'il découvrira la vérité.

– Catelyn parlait de vous, en mal pour beaucoup, mais il y avait quelque chose de fasciné dans son ton. Sansa, ensuite, a évoqué votre nom. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je devais vous rencontrer. C'est une image de moi sur le Trône de fer que je vois, avec vous à mes côtés.

Petyr se rapproche cette fois-ci. Il doit affronter la ferveur de ses sentiments avec autant de bravoure que possible. Il lit dans le regard de Jon une pointe de surprise, mais pas de choc. Il ne dit rien et ne bouge pas. C'est un signe. Les sentiments sont partagés. Il le comprend. L'un et l'autre, si différents qu'ils soient, partagent les mêmes visions de l'avenir, les mêmes espoirs. Petyr est maintenant si proche de Jon qu'il peut sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres – et une seconde, seulement, il se demande si le baiser aura le même goût que les lèvres de Sansa.

Il ferme les yeux et se sent planer au-dessus du sol, littéralement. Le choc, dur du mur, contre sa colonne vertébrale lui arrache une grimace.

Jon, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés le foudroie du regard et serre une de ses mains autour de son cou.

– Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici, Lord Baelish, et je n'ai pas la patience de ma sœur. Cessez vos petites combines mesquines ou c'est une corde qui s'en chargera.

Petyr s'écrase au sol et voit Jon s'éloigner, sans un regard pour lui. Il l'entend néanmoins lui promettre :

– Je suis clément avec vous cette fois-ci. Je le serai beaucoup moins si vous vous approchez de ma sœur.

La porte de la chambre claque et Petyr se retrouve seul dans un couloir vide et froid avec pour seul réconfort ses rêves de pouvoir – et d'amour.

Il soupire et se relève, plus déterminé que jamais. Les hommes du Nord sont bruts de décoffrage et loin d'être malins, mais il a toujours aimé les défis. Il saura dompter Jon Snow, le glacial seigneur de Winterfell, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.


End file.
